dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Min *'Nombre Artistico :'민''' / Min *'Nombre real: '이민영/ Lee Min Young *'''Nombre chino: 李民營/ Li Minying *'Apodos:' Baby face, Glamorous body, Kkap Min, Dancing Queen *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seùl,Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 161cm *'Peso: '''49kg *'Tipo de Sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment / AQ Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Min cuenta con una increíble habilidad para el Hip Hop, Jazz, Poppin y el Tap. Desde muy niña era considerada una prodigio por su gran talento. Luego ella debutó a la edad de 13 años junto a Hyo Yeon (Girls' Generation) formando el grupo de baile “Little Winners”, del que por el talento que demostraron, recibieron muy buenas críticas. En Diciembre del 2003, ella ganó en una competencia de baile en television, además compartió escenario con Bi Rain. Este concurso le dió la oportunidad de mostrar aun más su talento, recordemos que en ese entonces ya había trabajado 2 años con JYP Entertainment y es así como en el año 2005, viaja a EE.UU, donde recibe entrenamiento de famosos músicos y bailarines. Se supone que debutaría en EE.UU en el año 2007 con la canción “Go Ahead” acompañada de Lil’Jon (quien produjo sus canciones), pero debido a la crisis de Lehman Brothers su debut no se llevó a cabo. 'Debut' En 2010, Min finalmente debutó en el nuevo grupo femenino de JYP Entertainment, llamado miss A, tras haber entrenado duramente durante 8 años. Dramas *L.U.V Collage (2015) * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) *Reckless Family (MBC every2, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) ''Cameo ep. 15 *Dream High (KBS2, 2011,) Cameo ep, 16 Temas para Dramas *''Living Like a Fool'' tema para Bachelor's Vegetable Store (2012) Películas *Suni (2017) *Touch Korea (2012) con Miss A y 2PM *Countdown (2011) *Annyeong (2011, película interactiva) Programas de TV *'2015:' SBS Star King (25/04/15, junto a Jia) *'2015:' MBC King of Mask Singer *'2015:' KStyle TV (02/01/15, como MC) T''ercera temp.'' * 2014: MBC Good Person (13/09/14) *'2014: 'I★GOT7 *'2014: '''Countdown Vocal War 100 Seconds Before (20/06/14) *'2014:' Global We Got Married - Season 2 (cameo ep. 12 con Shin Won Ho) *'2014:' Happy Together (19/02/14) *'2013:' All The KPOP (16/07/13, junto a Fei) *'2013:' All The KPOP (09/07/13, junto a Fei) *'2013:' SBS Challenge 1000 Songs (30/06/13, junto a Fei) *'2013:' Zhejiand TV China's Dream Show: Dream Ceremony (21/06/13, junto a Fei y Jia) *'2013:' TVN 3 idiots Ep 35 (02/06/13) *'2013:' We Got Married World Edition (19/05/13, ep 7 junto a Jia) *'2013:' JTBC Miracle Korea (12/04/13) *'2013:' All The K-pop (09/04/13, como MC especial) *'2013:' All The K-pop (02/04/13, como MC especial) *'2013:' MBC Every1's 'Reckless Family 2 (22/01/13-21/05/13) *'2012:' Music Triangle (12/12/12 junto a Jia) *'2012:' Quiz to Change the World (01/12/12 junto a Suzy) *'2012:' Dancing Golden Mic (14/11/12 junto a Fei y Jia ) *'2012:' Music Core (10/11/12 como presentadora especial) *'2012:' Touch Korea Tour with 2PM & Miss A ! *'2012:' Show Asian Star (08/09/12 como presentadora) *'2012:' Asian Show Star (25/07/12 como presentadora) *'2012:' @ Show Me the Money (14/07/12) *'2012:' @ Beatles Code 2 (22-03-12 junto a Fei y Jia) *'2012:' @ Crisis Escape No. 1 (19-03-12 junto a Suzy) *'2012:' Our Sunday Night (16-03-12 junto a Fei y Suzy) *'2012:' Strong Heart (12/02/12 junto a Suzy) *'2012:' SBS 100 Million Quiz Show (2 episodios) *'2012:' The Crown Princess Project *'2011:' Happy Together (22/09/11) *'2011:' Korean Music Wave (15/09/11 como presentadora) *'2011:' Oh My School *'2010-2012:' Strong Heart *'2010-2011:' Star King *'2010:' Love Pursuer (28/10/10) *'2010:' Bouquet (3 episodios) Programas de Radio *Boom’s Young Street (12/07/13, junto a Raina , Soohyun and Ara) *Shimshimtapa Radio (2/11/12 junto a Miss A) *CulTwo Show Radio (1/11/12 junto a Miss A) *Younha’s Starry Starry Night Radio! (26/10/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC FM4U Music Party Radio (23/10/12 junto a Miss A) *Jeong Seonhee A Night Like Today (23/10/12 junto a Miss A) *107.7 Power FM (22/10/12 junto a Miss A) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (19/10/12 junto a Miss A) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (22/03/12 junto a Miss A) *Boom the Youngstreet (20/03/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC FM4U Radio (15/03/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC Radio (06/03/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC Radio (01/03/12 junto a Miss A) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/02/12 junto a Miss A) *SHIM SHIM TAPA (31/12/11 junto a Miss A) *Danny Ahn Music Show (15/04/11 junto a Jia) Anuncios *Low Carbon Products Song *Ani Place *Samsun China's Anycall *Edwin *LesMore *Free Style Football *Skin anniversary Korea Tourism Organization *Roem (Junto a Miss A) Videos Musicales *Amber- Shake that Brass (feat. Tae Yeon) (2015) Discografia 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Tasty San - San E ft. Min de Miss A *Let's Go - G-20 *(Just The) Two Of Us - Baro ft. Min Miss A Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-Pop: 'miss A ** Posición: Lider, 2da vocalista, Rappera Principal y bailarina principal. * Grupo Proyecto: Triple T *'Educación:' Repertory Company High School (en Manhattan EE.UU). *'Familia:' Padre y Abuela. *'Especialidades: '''Es buena en todo tipo de baile, en especial Pop pin y Hip-Hop. *'Idiomas: Coreano, inglés, español (básico) y mandarín (básico). *'''Fanclub: M&M's. *Antes de debutar estuvo trabajando como profesora de baile y como profesora de inglés durante 18 meses. *Se tenía previsto que iba a debutar en un grupo de la JYP Entertainment junto con: Ji Eun de Secret (Grupo), Hyorin de Sistar y U-JI de BESTie (Ex-EXID). Sin embargo, los planes no salieron bien y se canceló su debut. *Vive junto a su abuela, no en el dormitorio de Miss A. *Min es parte de la 91 line con Key(Shinee), Woohyun (Infinite), Soyou(SISTAR), Nicole (KARA), Jinwoon(2AM) , Nana(AfterSchool), Jaejin(FtIsland) , Mir(MBLAQ), entre otros. *Tiene una gran amistad con Lee Hong Ki de F.T Island . Su abuela le tiene mucho aprecio .Una vez dijo que le gustaría participar de We Got Married con él. *Chansung (2PM) dijo que Min es como su hermana pequeña y que por ello la protege. *Min es buena en todo tipo de baile. *En 2011 fue a un programa de TV y bailo con Kikwang de B2ST/BEAST "Breath" (canción de B2ST). *Ella & Lee Min Hyuk (BTOB) protagonizan en Reckless Family Season 2. *Es una gran amiga de G.O de MBLAQ. El pasado 25 de abril posteó en su twitter una foto en la que posaban alegremente ella, Suzy y G.O. * Confesó estar agradecida de haber sido MC junto a Kris de EXO & Taecyeon de 2PM. *Suele exponer todo aquello que tiene en mente, no importa lo que sea. *Baro y ella grabaron una canción juntos y desde entonces son bastante cercanos. *En una de las presentaciones de Miss A cuando bailaban y cantaban su canción "Breathe", se le salió la zapatilla, pero no le tomó importancia y siguió con la canción. *A pesar de lo que mucha gente piensa, Min sí ha hablado en televisión de su madre y padre, lo que ocurre es que desde que debutó vive con su abuela ya que ésta tiene una casa en Seul y para cuidar de su salud dado que ya es una persona de mediana edad. *Ki Kwang dijo por primera vez en un programa que le gustaba Min. La segunda vez fue cuando los MC de Oh My School lo llamaron por teléfono, cuando fue invitado al programa. Él mencionó que le comenzaba a gustar Hyosung de Secret, pero cuando Miss A hizo su comeback con "I Don't Need a Man" comenzó a gustarle nuevamente Min "ya que se veía mejor". *Jia dijo en We Got Married que Min y Lee Min Hyuk (quien era compañero de reparto de Min en Reckless Family 2) habían tenido una cita en la vida real provocando que los dos se pusieran nervioso. *Min escribió por primera vez en su twitter algo en español, causando que sus fans (de idioma español) se sintieran muy felices, incluso algunos enseñaban a Min a escribir en español y ella muy agradecida retwitteo a varias de ellos. *Min lee todas las menciones que sus fans le mandan vía twitter e incluso retwittea y responde algunas menciones. *farfan(equipo de fulbol de peru ) en el programa wekly idol dijo que su mujer ideal era Min de hecho le hizo un "aegyo" diciendo "noona deberiamos ir a comer & comer mama! en el puesto de la tia veneno .. es solo 3 soles muy barato :/ ?" vídeo *Es una de las idols más preparadas dado que estuvo entrenando 8 años antes de su debut. *En los premios inkigayo de el 2013 fue golpeada accidentalmente por un bailarín. Pero ella siguió con la presentación mostrando su profesionalismo. *es fan de lee jae hoon. *El 25 de Agosto debutó en el programa M! Countdown junto a Jo Kwon (JYP Entertainment) y Hyo Yeon (SM Entertainment) en el grupo proyecto Triple T para promocionar el single "Born To Be Wild", el cual forma parte de SM Station Enlaces *Canal YouTube (personal) * Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *Twitter *Sitio Weibo Oficial *Sitio me2day Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Galería Min01.jpg Min02.jpg Min03.jpg Min04.jpg Min05.jpg Min_06.jpg Min_MissA_Colors002.jpg Videografía Triple T - Born to be Wild|Born To Be Wild Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMC Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1991